


The boy who changed him

by Thisbloodyshank



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fast-build relationship, High School, I rushed this I'm sorry, Like, M/M, Newtmas!, Suicide Attempt, Teresa and Gally are only mentioned, depressed!thomas, happy endings, really fast, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbloodyshank/pseuds/Thisbloodyshank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is in his sophomore year in high school. Thomas just now realized that he has depression but doesn't act on it. </p><p>Newt is new to the school and has a slight interest in Thomas. <br/>How will Newt end up saving Thomas? </p><p>(The description sounds a lot better than the actual story I'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy who changed him

**Author's Note:**

> beware! This is rushed and barely edited I just felt the need to put a new story up! Sorry in advance!

Thomas had no idea what he was feeling. Why his life all of a sudden became worthless to him, or why he didn't feel the need to eat. It seemed to all crash down on him. He kept reminding himself that this is how all teenagers get once and awhile, he just needed to wait. So he was at the lunch room once again, waiting for the hour to pass. 

The thought of waiting flickered once he saw how happy the students were. He saw them laughing and smiling at each other and why couldn't he have that? Why couldn't he have a simple friend to keep his thoughts in place? 

He looked over at the loudest table and saw the new student, a British guy supposedly, laughing with tears running down his cheeks. It made him sad, knowing that the blonde was already loved more than he ever was at the school. In reality Thomas, without knowing, has been feeling this way since Freshman year, he's a sophomore now, but just recently he caught up with the feeling. 

Still looking over at the table, Thomas realized that he was truly alone. He, really, had no one. Yeah his parents were there but when will they start caring? They just ignore him like he's never existed. So, logically, his parents were out of the way. He didn't have friends, they all left him for the fucking populars. Nobody would go by him and if they had to sit by him, they would groan and whine.

He looked away at the table and down at his table, hiding his face from humanity. He tried to blink away the newly forming tears in his eyes and when he did, he looked at the table again. He noticed Teresa and Gally, his old friends, sitting next to the blonde talking like old friends. Thomas felt a pang of longing go through his chest, and into his heart. He wouldn't survive this year, he thought, no way in hell. 

The blonde suddenly looked over at Thomas and stilled, scanning over his face. Thomas froze, the worst possible thoughts coming into his head as he noticed the blonde looking at him. After a few more seconds of staring, the blonde smiled warmly at Thomas. Thomas, on the other hand, was still frozen, wide eyes and mouth opened slightly once he saw the smile. Realizing he never responded to the smile, he just nodded weakly and looked at his table again. 

What he didn't know was the blonde giving him a concerned look. 

-

The bell finally rang signaling the next class and Thomas jumped from his seat to go to his science class. Once he was in there, he noticed the blonde there as well. He felt the butterflies in his stomach come alive but tried to fight them down, walking and going to his seat in the back, alone. He immediately looked down at his hands. 

His science teacher calmed down the class and stood in front of his desk.   
"Alright, class, we have a new student as most of you know," His teacher went on, "Would that student mind coming up and introducing themselves? Maybe share a fact or two?" 

Said boy stood from his chair and went to stand right by the teacher. That had Thomas actually lift his head up and stare at him. He felt the butterflies in his stomach once again. 

"Well, hello I guess. My name is Newt, yes like the lizard, and you want a fact?" He looked at the teacher and started talking again when the teacher nodded. "Well, I know for a fact that.." Newt trailed off, seeming not to have a fact. He looked at Thomas and smiled, "That I am going to sit next to the one in the back, with the Bambi eyes." Then all at once, the students started protesting calling Thomas names. 

"Why him?!? Sit next to me!"

"You DO realize he's like, homo right?"

"Why do you want to sit next to the gay, depressed guy?" 

And the worst one, "Why would you befriend him if he's just gonna end up killing himself?" 

Thomas looked down again, thinking that they were all true. Especially the last one. 

Newt didn't say anything and simply, confidentially walked to Thomas, taking the seat on Thomas' left. Newt looked at Thomas who still had his head down and spoke, "You alright, love?" Newt didn't know where the last bit came from but didn't take it back. 

Thomas looked at him, startled, and spoke weakly. "I'm used to it, don't worry about me." 

Newt, once again, looked concerned.   
"Well what's your name?

"Thomas." He whispered. 

"Tommy, look at me." Newt said as quietly as he could to not get caught by the teacher. 

Thomas ended up looking at him after a few minutes. He saw Newt staring intensely at him, He tried to swallow the nervousness down. 

"Please, don't be scared by me. Trust me. I can already tell that you're going to be a good friend." Newt said warmly to him, making Thomas' heart thud in his chest. 

Thomas, in return, smiled weakly.   
"I can tell you're going to be a good friend too, Newt." 

It was the start of a whole new chapter. 

-

Thomas' world suddenly became a new thing, it had a new light and that light was a blonde British boy. Over the few days, they learned everything about each other. Over the time Thomas developed a crush on him. 'Probably bad,' he thought, 'but I'll survive. I think.'   
Thomas only avoided telling Newt about his depression. But other than that, they had become best friends. Until it started going downhill. There were some moments where Newt would go off to the popular people, and those moments started occurring more and more. Thomas, at first, didn't mind it but he noticed that whenever he was talking, Newt would rush him and look back at the popular table. 

It started happening more and more until one day Thomas had enough. He was done with being ignored. Today, was the day Thomas brought a bottle of pills with him to school. 

He didn't care if he died in the school bathroom. He wanted to get it down as soon as possible, which is why he decided to do it at the lunch hour. He acted as if everything was fine until the bell rang, signaling the lunch break. Thomas let out a huff of breath and went into the lunch room. He decided to do it in the middle of the lunch hour. He waited until it was that time. Newt came and sat down. 

"What's wrong, Tommy? Why have you been ignoring me?" Newt asked, actually confused. It made Thomas' blood boil, but also made his heart sink. 

"I haven't, I'm still the same person you met a week ago." Thomas tried for an answer, and Newt decided to accept it and make up a horrible excuse so he could leave. 

"Well I gotta.. Teresa is working with me on a project. I gotta speak to her about it." Newt said while looking back and forth between Thomas and the table. Thomas nodded and Newt sprang from the seat and towards that table Thomas hated dearly. 

Thomas felt so heartbroken. It wasn't even 10 minutes into the lunch period when he stood up and left to the bathroom. When he got there he calmly took out the bottle from his backpack and opened the cap. He started at the little white pills in amazement. "To think, that these little things could end a life" Thomas mumbled to himself, thankful no one was in the bathroom. 

And with that, he started off by swallowing one, then two, then three, then fou- he heard the bathroom door open and froze. Whoever they were they would have known by now that he was trying to end his life. He stood frozen when he heard steps come his way, the walls making them echo. 

"Tommy?" Newt spoke in the softest voice, laced with sadness. 

That made Thomas' arm that was holding the bottle hitch, making the pills spill all over the floor. 

"O-oh my god, Tommy, I'm such an idiot, I'm such a fucking idiot why would I ever leave you, the only boy to ever make my heart beat why would I do that I'm such an idiot!" Newt said in a shaken voice while rushing over to Thomas. Thomas was still stunned, even when he felt Newts hands bring him to his chest. Newt had Thomas cradled, rocking them back and forth. 

"I'm so sorry, Tommy I'm a horrible friend please, please don't you ever do that again." Newt whispered into Thomas' hair. Thomas felt confused at the wetness against his shoulder until he realized it was Newt crying. Thomas pulled back from Newts chest and look at him. 

"Why are you crying, Newt? I-I thought you didn't care about me anymore." Thomas croaked out. 

Newt put his right hand on Thomas' face and put his left on the back of Thomas' neck. "No, no that's where you're wrong, Tommy, I care about you so much. Trust me." He whispered. He moved his thumb across Thomas' cheek. 

"Then why did you leave me?" Thomas felt tears filling his eyes. 

"Cause I'm fucking stupid. I was stupid enough to go back there when I had you." 

"It's fine, really, if you want to stay there. I-I get it, I really do. It's okay, do whatever yo-" Thomas got interrupted by Newts thumb sliding across his lips. 

"No, I'd give it all up, for you." Newt said before crashing his lips against the brunet. 

Thomas widen his eyes at the feeling of Newts lips but kissed back, not knowing how much he really needed this. 

They shared a soft but fast kiss. Newt tilted his head so their kiss could get deeper and moaned when he felt Thomas' tongue. After a few more seconds, Thomas pulled away for breath. Thomas opened his mouth to say something but Newt beat him to it. 

"From now on, you're mine. You're mine and you're going to stay mine and you're never gonna leave me." Newt said between kisses. "And I'm yours. God, Tommy I'm yours. I'm not letting you leave me like this. I need you, we need each other. Don't leave me." Newt continued but stopping kissing him, only looking into his eyes. 

"I'll try not to." Thomas said softly, not trusting his voice enough. 

"That's not good enough. Let me take care of you. Let me be your happiness." 

"You already are." Thomas said, his mind finally clearing, recognizing that he tried to end his life. 

Newt kissed him again, this time slower and filled with passion, and something close to love. 

-

They ended up skipping the rest of the school day and heading to Newts house. There, they laid on the blondes bed, cuddled up. They hadn't spoken at all since the bathroom until Newt broke it. 

"Tommy?" 

"Hmm" He was laying across Newts chest. 

"I think I love you." 

That had Thomas lift his head to look at Newt.   
"A-are you sure? Why me?" 

"You've always been different, I don't know how, but in some way, I saw you differently. Then when I first kissed you, I realized that I fell deeply with you." Newt explained in all seriousness. 

Thomas felt a big smile make his way on his face, "I love you too." He spoke in a serious voice. He sealed their newly found love with a soft kiss. 

They carried on kissing until Thomas broke away from Newt to kiss his cheek. Newt laughed at that. 

Laughter dissolved into moans when Thomas went to the blondes neck.

Somehow, in some way, they both knew they were gonna make it out okay. 

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW IF ANYTHING IS WRONG OR MISSPELLED PLEASE AND THANK YOU LOVIES


End file.
